Freedom
by Mad Hatter Helsing
Summary: A small scene/one-shot with Bella and the things that currently surround her. Bella does something on pure feeling not because someone told here just because. review please and thank you if you review i shall return the favor thanks rated k


_**Bonjor all my lovely readers this is a little scene I put together that takes place during new moon shortly after Jacobs phased. I own nothing of twilight it belongs solely to Stephanie Myers. hope you enjoy, thinking about turning it into a multi chaptered story but not sure yet review and let me know what you think I should do.**_

Love,  
** MadHatterHelsing  
****  
**** Chapter 1: where it all begins**

Bella smiled softly as stood at the head/top of the jagged mountain cliffs, looking out at the ocean that waited below and that could also possibly give her a chance to be close to her dear lover once more. Inhaling deeply as a loud crack of thunder roared and as the lightning light the afternoon sky soon after rain began to pour profoundly. within seconds Bella was soaked from head to toe, her dress becoming see through revealing a black bra and black panties her bra having a skull and cross bone on the right boob. "Soon" she whispered backing up then launching herself off the mountain cliffs, arms spread out eyes closed as her body soared out into the air. Thee air and rain moving around her body her feeling free and none grounded. "Falling still falling always falling" her brain thought softly before becoming completely blank. after what seem forever the rain finally stopped along with the thunder and lightning the clouds dispersing, the sky becoming clear and colorful a rainbow appearing in the now purple ,pink, whitish, reddish blended sky. Everything was silent including the animals that were roaming the forest and skies now that the rain had stopped. The only sound that was to be heard was that of a small gasp from a girl whose soul that was no longer lonely, no longer broken. The sound of a splash encoded through the areas that where closest, everything seeming to die down now no sounds at all, all thoughts, emotions; everything had stopped as if to pay respect to the fallen soul.

** Chapter 2: Pulse**

Normal pov-

Hours passed before the body of a teen girl washed up on to the woods near a waterfall, the place almost like a secret paradise. The waterfall leading out into the ocean that leads to the first beach on la plush and also to various other places. this small area had been untouched by man of any kind it had only ever been touched with the innocence of the plants and animals that inhabit that small area around and near that particular of the woods and that waterfall. The girls body washed directly up onto the mouth of the waterfall where there was a cave hidden. The girl's skin was pale to pale almost that of a person who is beyond the reach of the living.

The woods pulsed repeatedly as the new soul entered their domain, this soul was scared badly not as broken as it was when she jumped. Yes the spirits of the wood and the waterfall watched her as she dove off the cliffs with that broken soul and broken lonely spirit. Apon her body hitting the water far away from them they all made a vow to heal this young spirit. They promised that this young soul would never know such pain ever again. The young girl's body didn't move an inch as the spirits of the woods and the waterfall surrounded her.

The nature surrounded her body slowly wrapping her body in a protective vine cocoon to shut out the rest of the world that had treated her so bad. The vines pulsed slowly as it tries to ring the girl's soul back so they could begin learning her story. while they called out to the girls soul the vine cocoon healed the girls frozen bruised body, her body healed slowly they could feel the fear coming from her body Evan though her soul was no longer connected to it. As soon as they noticed the fear coming for the body they new that the girl had been hurt more than they thought. They knew this processes would take some time and a lot of healing.


End file.
